kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Fluff
Prince Fluff is a character appearing in Kirby's Epic Yarn. He is the prince of Patch Land. Prince Fluff has all the abilities that Kirby has, and is the playable character controlled by the second player. Background After Yin-Yarn sucks Kirby into Patch Land through his magical sock, Kirby notices a "blue yarn boy" being chased by a yarn enemy, and promptly transforms into his car form and drives away with him. Thankful for the help, the boy introduces himself as Prince Fluff, and after a sequence of events, Kirby vows to help Prince Fluff defeat Yin-Yarn and make Patch Land peaceful once again. He was originally intended as the main character of Kirby's Epic Yarn (then titled Fluff of Yarn / Fluff's Epic Yarn) but was subsequently given a supporting role once the game was given the Kirby branding. Physical Appearance and Personality Prince Fluff is similar to Kirby in shape and size. He is blue in color, has orange feet, and permanently wears a yellow felt crown, but doesn't have Kirby's characteristic pink cheek blushes. Prince Fluff has eyes similar to the anime-helper version of Knuckle Joe's and Bronto Burt's. He wears a permanent scowl during gameplay for an unknown reason. Prince Fluff has a similar personality to Kirby's. Like Kirby, he adores eating (although he can't eat as much). He also is slightly smarter and more serious than his pink friend. He is very playful and seems more innocent than Kirby (like when he was chased by a Uniclod and Kirby saved him, or when he was attacked by another monster and Kirby saved him again). Unlike most royal characters, he doesn't explain himself to be the leader of Patch Land. Trivia *Kirby's transformation powers are granted by eating Yin-Yarn's Metamato, but Prince Fluff can perform all the equivalent transformations seemingly without using any power-up. Transformation is either Prince Fluff's innate ability, or is available to everyone in Patch Land, although nobody but Kirby and Prince Fluff ever transform in the game. *Although Prince Fluff introduces himself as Prince and told Kirby that Patch Castle is his home, the events in the game and Prince Fluff himself do not directly imply that he is the ruler of Patch Land nor clarify his responsibilities. Whether or not the King and Queen of Patch Land exist is unknown, as they are never introduced. *Prince Fluff is originally made of yarn, and remains yarn even when Dream Land transforms around him after Yin-Yarn's defeat. *Prince Fluff appears to be fiercely independent at the start of the game as he says to Kirby, "Thanks for your help, not that I needed it." However, he turns out to believe the moral, "a friend in need is a friend indeed!", by showing Kirby how to get food in Patch Land (subsequently shaking Kirby out of a tree and being chased all over Patch Land). *Prince Fluff's picture is hung right next to Beadrix's apartment. This picture shows him completely colored-in. *Cave drawings of a figure that resembles Prince Fluff (and other creatures that resemble Cappy with feet) can be found in the background of Cool Cave. The one depicted in the cave drawing may have been one of his ancestors, with the others creatures being a race of people his ancestors ruled. **Additionally, another figure resembling Prince Fluff (along with more Cappy-like people) appears in cave drawings in the background of Mole Hole. Here, the character is brainstorming some kind of food (likely an omelette, as there are fried egg shapes around him). Other cave drawings show him and his people harvesting vegetables, boiling them in a pot, and rejoicing over their creation. *Prince Fluff was originally suppose to be the main character of Kirby's Epic Yarn, when the game was called "Keito no Fluff" during development. Artwork File:Prince Fluff Walk.png|Prince Fluff walking Prince_Fluffbig.png|Prince Fluff, background removed Prince Fluff.png|Prince fluff on the game box de:Prinz Plüsch ja:フラッフ Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Epic Yarn